Kuki Sanban
Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3 is a happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is the Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest operative, and one of the two female members (alongside Numbuh 5) in her sector. She has a crush on Wallabee Beatles. Gameverse Nextgen Series In the future, Kuki is married to Wallabee Beatles. She has a daughter named Kirie, and a younger son named Joey. Kuki has become President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, and now rarely spends time with her family. Her only major appearance is Operation: RECLAIM, where she ignores Kirie's desire to play with her as she goes to work. While at her office, Mr. Mogul and Simon chucks eggs at her building, but Kuki calls security on them. Afterward, her assistant, Leslie calls her down for a meeting with Stan and Dan. Kuki observes their invention that can bring toys to life, but she considers it to be controversial. The next day, Kuki decides to bring her daughter to work, on the same day the Inspectors For Children's Safety come to do an examination. After some misadventures on Kirie's part, Kuki is reprimanded by the inspectors, and she tries to pin the blame on her daughter by explaining how Kirie isn't smart, with only her dimwitted father to teach her right from wrong, and how Kirie always tries to get attention, being a mute. An upset Kirie leaves the factory. Kuki is shortly ambushed by Mr. Mogul and Simon, who use the Heart Bringer to place Kuki's soul into a Rainbow Monkey. The two claim ownership of the factory once again, using it for their own intentions. Kirie and Joey infiltrate the factory as the former finds her mother changed into a Rainbow Monkey. Kuki apologizes for what she said earlier, and the two make up with a Friendly Friend Rainbow Monkey Forgiveness Hug. While Kirie goes to deal with Mr. Mogul, Leslie Meijer helps Kuki and the Inspectors get back in their own bodies. Once the conflict is over, the Inspectors demand Kuki resign, but she responds by kicking them out. She then proceeds to punish Mogul and Simon by using the Heart Bringer to turn them into Rainbow Monkeys. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Kuki is poisoned to death in her own office by a member of CP10. Leslie Meijer screams in panic after finding her dead, quickly calling the cops. When Leslie is revealed to be a member of CP10, she explains that she was not the culprit, but she helped Kangaroo Mask plan her murder. Kuki is later revived as an Inferius, with her mother, Genki as the host body. After the Inferi were released in Seven Lights: The Last, Kuki's soul returned to the Spirit World. Her husband, Wally would take her place as President of Rainbow Monkey Corp.. Appearance Kuki's usual outfit is an over-sized green sweater; which covers her hands, black tights, green socks, and black and white sneakers. She has long straight black hair with bangs. Her eyes are very thin, almost appearing closed most of the time, although she does open them wider on occasion. She has more alternative costumes than any other characters in the show. Gallery Numbuh 3 skitty.png|Kuki disguised as a Skitty Abilities Kuki is very agile and nimble, mostly besting her enemies by leaping around them with ease and confusing them. Using her long sleeves, Kuki is able to glide through the air for a short time. She is able to speak to Rainbow Monkeys and can hear the voices of animals, such as hamsters and fireflies. She can wield basic 2x4 weapons like the F.R.A.P.P.E. and T.H.U.M.P.E.R.. When she turned the heat up in her house for a short time, Kuki somehow gained firebending powers and was quite vicious with them, but these powers were cancelled when Numbuh 1 turned the heat down again. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Wally's Late Gift *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: RECLAIM *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (Inferius, cameos) Category:KND Characters Category:Females Category:Doctors Category:Asians Category:Sector V Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sanban Family Category:Ghost Whisperer